She Looks Amazing
by LiveLoveLaugh77
Summary: When Jake comes back from Romania Miley is ecstactic. Oliver isn't too thrilled, though.  At first, Jake spends all his time with Miley. Then slowly he fades away. Then Lilly goes to NYC, and Jake barely has time for Miley at all, so Miley has only Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's Broken Leg**

By: bestsingereva/Dori

Miley liked Jake; it was obvious, right? Right. They were in love! He did all he could to make her like him—including ask me out. When she finally fell for him, they were the perfect couple, right? Most of you would answer a direct "yes." Those of you that answer "no," are also wrong. Those of you that answer "well, yes, for the first part, but no, after a while—they lost interest in each other" are 1: really, really smart and 2: right. This is the story about a part where, well, they "lost interest in each other." You probably don't read me, do you? Just listen.

Today was the day. _Thee _day. Miley, Oliver and I were at the airport. Waiting. Waiting for Flight 201 to arrive. We were sitting near the Gateway, reading magazines. Oliver was reading his magazine, pretending that there was nothing else in the world to do better, staring at the words, focused on nothing else. He was irritated; something that he wasn't usually. _He _hadn't wanted to be here; Miley had dragged him down, along with me. Well, I had pretended not to want to, but _deep, deep _down, I kind of, sort of, _barely _wanted to go. I didn't want to go, but yet, I wanted to.   
So there was Oliver, who hated being here, and me, in between, and Miley, who had dragged us here in the first place. She had made me give her a whole makeover (curling the eyelashes and everything. And when I said, "Why don't you just be yourself? Go in some jeans and a cute shirt!" she had said, "Are you _kidding _me? He can't see me like that _ever_!") just preparing to be here. She looked perfect. Her hair was up in a bun, with some strands hanging down to make it seem casual, but it wasn't, and the strands were straightened and were tripply coated with Mousse. She was wearing a yellow sundress (summer vacation was coming!) with red and pink flowers on it. The sundress had spaghetti straps, revealing her tanned shoulders and arms. She was beatiful, especially compared to my red T-shirt with a butterfly and embroidered jeans ($13 all together).   
The reason that Miley was all dressed up was because her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, was returning from Romania. Today. Soon.   
Finally, I saw a plane out the window. It was Flight 201. Jake's flight.   
"Hey, Miles!" I told her. "There's Jake's plane!" I smiled at her, thinking this would make her feel better.  
Nope. She squirmed around so much that she almost bumped Oliver out of his chair. He didn't say anything, just focused even more on his page.   
"Do I look okay?" asked Miley. "Is my hair okay?"  
"Yes, you look beautiful, now calm down," I told her in a soothing voice.  
"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Miley snapped. "And don't you tell me I'm beautiful, either! How would you know?" Miley snapped at me.  
"Well, I'm sorry," I said.   
"Oh, Lils, I'm sorry. I'm so nervous. I'm just afraid that you'll tell me I'm pretty, but you're just trying to be nice, and then--"  
"The plane's landing," I said. I knew it was cruel to do such a thing just to stop her from going on and on and on, but I had to.   
Miley's eyes widened. "Oh, no!" she said. "I need a guy! A guy's opinion! Where's a guy, Lilly?" Miley panicked. She didn't seem to notice Oliver, since he hadn't said anything the whole time.  
"There's one right next to you!" I said.   
"Oliver," Miley turned to him and stared him in the face. "How do I look. Now, be truthful."  
"Uh..." Oliver looked her up and down, as if he was seeing her for the first time in the day. "What am I supposed to say?"  
"You're supposed to say what you think, donut!" said Miley. She smiled at him, and both of us knew that he was out of his "I'm-not-talking-to-anyone-mood."   
"You look--pretty," said Oliver. Both of them blushed.   
"Here comes Jake!" I said, pointing to him. He was finally emerging from the gateway.  
Miley broke her blush and smile and ran toward Jake. She hugged him and kissed him, and he twirled her around.  
Oliver looked at her for a minute, and then back down at his magazine. But I heard him mutter under his breath, "She looks amazing...but like she cares."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Miley answered her phone in her "delighted" voice. She was always so perfect—I wasn't. But that didn't matter. This was important. I didn't want to loose five bucks.

Oliver and I were betting. $5. I know, I know, no big deal. But I'm a cheap-o…sometimes. Well, let's just say I didn't want to loose my money. Oliver was betting that when we invited Miley to go to the beach with us, she'd be doing something with Jake. I was betting that Miley _would _go with us.  
"Hey, Miles, this is Lilly," I said. I was starting slowly.  
"Yeah, I have Caller ID," Miley said. Okay, so maybe I didn't have to be so stupid. But whatever.

"Well, anyway," I said. No more slow. I was cutting to the point. "Oliver and I are going to the beach and we wondered if you wanted to come."

"Oh, that sounds _so _fun!" said Miley. I smiled an evil smile at Oliver and mouthed "she's coming!" I was gonna _win this bet. _Might as well just ask Oliver for the money now! I might as well just—

"Lilly?" Miley said into the phone. She must've thought we were disconnected.

"Oh, sorry, hey," I said. "So you wanna come?" I said again. _I already know the answer! _I thought.

"Like I said, that sounds _really _fun." I gave Oliver the ha-ha look. His face didn't change. Was he waiting for more? She'd practically just said yes. "But Jake's taking me out to lunch." My smile disappeared. It was like it slipped off my face, floated through the air, and landed on Oliver's lips. Now he was smiling evilly.

"Oh," I said into the phone.

"Well, hey, Lilly," said Miley. "It's not like we can't hang out another time!" I had obviously sounded more disappointed than I thought, because Miley sounded like she was trying to defend herself.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "I understand. You want to spend some quality time with Jake. It's totally fine. Bye." I couldn't help the coolness in my voice, or the way I emphasized the word "quality." I was just a teeny bit irritated with Miley. Wasn't I her best friend? _Wasn't I? _

When I hung up my phone, I snapped it closed. Oliver held out his hand for the money. "Give it here," he said. He was so negative these days! Also, he was beginning to be smarter than I thought.

I sighed and pulled out my wallet. Oliver and I headed down to the beach, without our third amigo.


	3. DO NOT IGNORE!

_**Author's Note: Do Not Ignore!**_

**I know that the chapters are short; I am just trying to keep the story going! Sorry, I will try to write longer chapters!!! Please review and I hope you enjoy!!!**


End file.
